A Reunion Long Due Bulma
by Bunny MacCool
Summary: Sequel to Gohan and Trunks. Bulma comes to heaven. Rated for a couple mild words, as usual... and character death... as.... usual?


**Disclaimer: Don't own nuthin' but my cat... and my giant stuffed banana. (don't ask)**

**Authors Notes: The last of the trinity, if you will. It's Bulma's turn to find everyone. Oh, and the story she tells about Geta is the one I have planned to write... one of these days... **

**A Reunion Long Due - Bulma**

She closed her blue eyes against the bright light that suddenly surrounded her. For a moment her memory escaped her and she was disoriented, then she remember the hospital. How tired she had been and how ChiChi had leaned over her and told her to let go, the boys would be fine, and there were several people waiting to see her again in the otherworld.

Bulma brushed off her pants as she rose. The action brought attention to her hands. They were young and soft once again. She smiled and she felt her face gently. She was young and beautiful once again. Relief washed through her. She hadn't wanted to look old and wrinkled when she saw everyone again for the first time in over half a century. There was a soft footfall behind her and she turned slowly.

Tears sprang to her eyes and she rushed into the arms of one of her oldest friends in the world. Someone she hadn't seen in longer than she could remember.

"Goku!"

He grinned as he scooped her up in a bear hug and squeezed until she thought she could possibly die again. He laughed as he set her back on her feet.

"Bulma! It's so good to see you! The gangs just not the same without you here."

Bulma looked around them into the vast whiteness.

"Where is everyone? I thought that maybe Trunks would be here to meet me... or... Vegeta."

Goku smiled sheepishly.

"Well, they ... um... lets just head on over to where everyone's waiting... and you'll see..."

Her eyebrows shot upwards in confusion, but she followed her old friend until they were walking the path towards the room where, unbeknownst to Bulma, Gohan and Trunks had both walked before. When they were nearly to the door, there was the sound of a scuffle and Goku halted their progress to turn and grin at her.

"You hear that?"

She nodded and concentrated on the noise trying to recognize who could be fighting. Goku tip- toed toward that entrance and motioned her to do the same. They peeked around the door, and the site that greeted them nearly had Bulma collapsing to her knees.

The room was massive. There were several tables decked out with a feast and drinks galore. Standing around the room where all her friends from her life on Earth, but none of them noticed her poking her head around the door. They were all staring in wonder at the site that captivated Bulma's attention as well.

In the center of the room Vegeta had Trunks in a headlock, holding one of his son's arms at an awkward angle behind his back. Trunks was struggling to keep his foothold, a look of determination on his face. Vegeta's ever-present smug smirk glared down at the purple top of his son's head.

Bulma turned to Goku for explanation and he leaned in to whisper.

"They've been arguing about who gets to go meet you. I kept telling them that it was time, but they didn't even hear me... so I just went to get you myself."

Bulma smiled and turned back to the two most important men in her life. Tears sprang to her eyes. She'd waited over sixty years to see father and son interacting, and now the joy was almost overwhelming.

At that moment, Trunks managed to get his free arm around Vegeta's knees and literally swept his father off his feet and onto his back. Vegeta grunted as his behind contacted the floor and glared up at his son. Trunks, however, had just noticed the two people peeking in the door. His face lit up in happiness.

"MOM!!"

He rushed over as all eyes in the room turned to Bulma and Goku in the doorway. Bulma crossed her arms over her chest and glared as her son reached her side.

"Don't you 'Mom' me, young man! What were you thinking? Dying before me!?!"

Trunks grimaced.

"I'm sorry, Mom, I just..."

A snort from across the room interrupted his response.

"Leave the brat be, woman... his pathetically weak body just gave out on him. Damn frail human blood."

Bulma was about to retort with anger, when she saw her son smile and take off in an instant.

"I'll show you pathetically weak, Father."

Without a moment's warning, the two charged at each other into a volley of punches and kicks that Bulma couldn't even follow with her eyes. She could, however, see the smiles playing across the faces of her son and the love of her life. Goku wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

"They're always like this. Vegeta originally went to HFIL to pay penance for his crimes, and he just recently got released to join us permanently. Since then, they've been sparring nearly all the time."

Bulma simply sighed and smiled at her two men once more, before turning to greet everyone else. It had been so long since she'd seen Kryllin, Yamcha and the others. Gohan didn't come up to greet her right away, he was looking a little sheepish in the back of the crowd. She finally beckoned him to her.

"Why are you hiding, Gohan?"

He shrugged and she realized for the first time that he still was without one arm.

"I just... I've been worried that you were angry with me for training Trunks behind your back, Bulma."

She shook her head and placed a gentle hand on his scarred cheek.

"Oh, Gohan... I knew what you two were doing... and because of you Trunks saved our entire world, and another one as well. Did he tell you?"

Gohan nodded.

"Oh, yeah... we were in awe."

He leaned in conspiratorially so that only she could hear his next words.

"And Vegeta was proud as hell, he didn't say anything of course, but I could tell."

Bulma laughed and hugged the demi-saiyan tightly.

"I bet Trunks was so happy to see you when he got here."

Gohan nodded.

"I was just as happy to see him. He's my little bro..."

Bulma nodded and turned back to find her son waiting right behind her with a large smile plastered on his face. She shook her head and grinned, opening her arms to him. He threw himself into her embrace, and she received her second bear hug since arriving.

"I've missed you so much, Mom."

Tears invariably found their way into her eyes.

"I missed you, too, son."

He pulled away.

"Are Geta and Gohan okay? Have there been any big threats? Is the rebuilding all finished? Have we-"

Bulma placed her hand over his mouth to stop the flood of questions.

"Geez, Trunks, you don't have to worry about Earth anymore. You're boys are taking care of it just fine."

He blushed under her hand and Bulma was suddenly reminded of the soft-spoken boy he used to be. Tears welled up in her eyes once again as she ran her hand through his hair, cut short and laced with gray. She pulled him toward her for another hug. Then suddenly laughed.

"Oh! You'll like this! Geta went over to the other timeline a couple years back!"

He gaped at her.

"He did? Why?"

A look of sadness flashed in her eyes for a brief moment.

"That's a story for another time, Trunks, but he came back cursing a blue blazes about how impossible his grandfather was, and just fussing at you for giving him the name Vegeta."

Trunks smiled.

"Just like Dad, isn't he?"

She laughed and nodded. Her mirth was interrupted by a snort that was actually very close by. Mother and son turned to find The Prince of all Saiyans standing only a couple feet away from them. Bulma was startled to find butterflies invading her stomach. She hadn't realized she'd be so nervous about meeting Vegeta again. They'd been together such a relatively short time before he'd been killed.

Vegeta simply nodded at his son, then held a hand out for Bulma. She blinked at him once before placing her hand in his. Vegeta turned and began to drag her out of the room into the hallway. He shot a glare over his shoulder that dared anyone in the room to follow them. Trunks was grinning like an idiot and Vegeta simply rolled his eyes at his son.

Once they were far enough away from the gathering he stopped walking and released her hand, turning to stare at her. Bulma gulped and met his gaze. She couldn't think of a single thing to say. Finally, the silence was getting to her and she opened her mouth to speak.

"Vegeta..."

A hand shot out to cover her mouth and he shook his head at her.

"Shut up, woman. You talk far too much."

Her eyes narrowed and she prepared a line of curses to throw at him, but before she even got a chance his hand disappeared and was instantly replaced with his lips. He pulled her towards him, and with a small cry of happiness, Bulma collapsed into him. After several moments they parted, and she hugged him close to her.

"You bastard... don't you ever leave me alone again."

He chuckled but didn't retort.

The End


End file.
